Korus Landing
Korus Landing is an Antaran town in the Antaran Empire in Betrayal in Antara. It is first visited in Chapter 4. Geography Korus Landing is the northernmost city south of the Glassrock Mountains. A river to the east separates it from Ticor, with Varnesse being the nearest town beyond two Imperial bridges. Also across the river is the Ciaga Pass, leading through the mountains into the Empire's northwest territories. Southwest of Korus Landing lies the Empire's capital, Antara. A coach runs to Teal for 270 burlas. Commerce Inn: The Gilded Trader * Amenities: Ale, Rations, Roast Chicken; rooms are available. * Music: Senaedrin's verse of I Guess I'll Be Drinking Their Share. * Free: a Pendant on the floor under the table. Shop: Germaine's Outfitters * Sells: Banded Shield, Herbal Powder, Senwater, Shovel, Beeswax, Torches * Buys: Lockpicks, Torches, small goods. * Cheese Quest: see below. Residents * Jaeger Forest Meister, a "short, fat, balding, pompous noble," is eagerly awaiting a shipment of cheese for his upcoming wine-and-cheese party, the occasion being the unveiling of a rare Chunese "tree idol" for his art collection. He rants that the shopkeeper, Sylvie Ashwood, has "thrown herself at him for years" and that he may have to succumb to her "wanton desires" in exchange for her next shipment of cheese, but insists several times that he is a happily married man. His wife is small and round, with a wig as tall as herself and "a voice like nails on a slate." The back door of his house is locked; after obtaining the Green Key in Eastbank, the party can retrieve the stolen idol and return it to its roots. Meanwhile, the closest cheese sources are in Levosche and Durst. The Jaeger is willing to pay 2 burlas for it -- far less than the shopkeeper. * At the Shop, proprietor Sylvie Ashwood, whose trade has been hit hard by the shipmasters' strike, drought, and blockage of the Varnesse bridge, wishes she could obtain some cheese in order to charge Jaeger Meister ("that fat old buffoon") ten times the cost. She will pay 50 burlas and some rations if the party brings her cheese so she can "stick it to that imbecile." In Chapter 7, Kaelyn Usher and Raal learn that Sylvie was born in Balmestri and, like Kaelyn, never could keep still as a kid. She hit the road as an adventurer at fourteen, after her mother died: "saw it all once and did it all twice." When she ran out of money and/or shoe leather, she took up at the shop, enjoying news from all over the Empire and heading home at night to a nice house in the woods with a garden and a couple of dogs. She offers them Januli juleps, which Raal doesn't want, but he tells Kaelyn to go ahead if she'd like: "I'll see to it you don't fall in the river." * A newlywed couple, Andy and Arielle, have just moved in. Andy is fascinated by tales of distant cities, but Arielle is upset at having adventurers for guests. If the party chooses to Stay, Aren Cordelaine talks up their epic adventures over dinner. Staying or Leaving seems to make no stats difference. In Chapter 7, Kaelyn and Raal can meet Arielle, who turns them away to avoid Andy being riled up with more adventure stories. * In Chapter 7, a dockworker singing the first verse of You'll Never Hear My Name invites Kaelyn and Raal to spend a day working at the docks now that the shipmasters' strike is over, and mentions the Imperial soldiers searching for the escaped kidnappers but figures Kaelyn and Raal have nothing to worry about because the soldiers aren't looking for a woman and a Grrrlf. If they choose "Work" over "Shirk," he pays 30 burlas per worker and gives them a Banded Shield as a bonus: "It sort of... fell off a ship." * In Chapter 7, lascivious soldier Malcom Rourke, the officer in charge of the night patrol, boasts to Kaelyn about how he carried out Lord Caverton's instructions to instigate the shipping strike by making things unpleasant for the dockworkers. She strings him along, and then introduces Raal as her boyfriend to get rid of him. As they leave, she and Raal ponder how to teach him some manners. If they return to the dockworker's house, they can let him know Rourke is on the take, though they don't mention Caverton's name for the worker's safety. The dockworker calls Rourke a "carnivorous butt-weasel" and plans to get some of his dockworker friends together to get even. Category:Places (BIA) Category:Betrayal in Antara